prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
The Place That Calls To You
is the ending theme song for the Pretty Cure Dream Stars! film, sung by Kimura Yoshino. Lyrics Movie Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Boku no taisetsuna yume wo futari de aruki tsudzuketa Sanpo michi tsumazuku kimi Mujakina koe ga ima mo hibiiteru yo Sunao ni naritai sunao ni narenakatta Hanashitai koto ga motto atta yo Kata wo furuwasete nakisōna kimi ga mada Boku no naka de boku wo yobitomeru nda Kaze ni nosete utau tori ni naritai Sora ni ukabu jiyūna kumo ni naritai Kimi wa sagashimono wo mitsuke ni yuku ndane Chigau sekai e "Kirei da" tte warau kimi wo mitakute Boku no iro de tsuyoku mamoritai dake Moshimo kizutsuite mo mayowazu aiseru Kimi ni aitai dake sa |-|Kanji= 僕の大切な夢を二人で歩き続けた 散歩道つまずく君 無邪気な声が今も響いてるよ 素直になりたい　素直になれなかった 話したいことがもっとあったよ 肩を震わせて泣きそうな君がまだ 僕の中で僕を呼び止めるんだ 風にのせて歌う鳥になりたい 空に浮かぶ自由な雲になりたい 君は探しものを見つけに行くんだね 違う世界へ 「綺麗だ」って笑う君を見たくて 僕の色で強く守りたいだけ もしも傷ついても迷わず愛せる 君に逢いたいだけさ |-| English= This important dream of mine is to someday continue walking together like before When we strolled down this path I bumped into you Even now I can hear an innocent voice still calling me I want to be more honest but, I just cannot seem to do so at all There just has to be more that I want to talk about with you Your shoulders still seem to tremble as blue tears keep sliding down your face I need to try and stop myself from screaming at myself now I want to be like a bird so I can sing out loud in the wind I want to be free like a cloud floating high up in the big blue sky You are going to go to that different world to find that missing thing That you desperately want "It's so pretty" you say with a smile as you look around These bright colors make me stronger because I want to protect them Even if yours feelings are hurt you will love without hesitation I really want to see you again soon Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Boku no taisetsuna yume wo futari de aruki tsudzuketa Sanpo michi tsumazuku kimi Mujakina koe ga ima mo hibiiteru yo Sunao ni naritai sunao ni narenakatta Hanashitai koto ga motto atta yo Kata wo furuwasete nakisōna kimi ga mada Boku no naka de boku wo yobitomeru nda Kaze ni nosete utau tori ni naritai Sora ni ukabu jiyūna kumo ni naritai Kimi wa sagashimono wo mitsuke ni yuku ndane Chigau sekai e "Kirei da" tte warau kimi wo mitakute Boku no iro de tsuyoku mamoritai dake Moshimo kizutsuite mo mayowazu aiseru Kimi ni aitai dake sa Futari yubikiri shita hi wo Ano hi miageta keshiki wo Hitohira mo kobosanaide Kimi wo mane shite warai kakete mita yo On'naji sekai wo kimi to mite ita katta Namida no shizuku mo hana no nioi mo Kimi dake ga boku wo uketomete kureta yo ne Hitomi no oku saita kono irodori wo Kimi no moto e... Nandodemo yakusoku no basho de Kimi no sono te wo matteru kara ne Kaze ni nosete utau tori ni naritai Sora ni ukabu jiyūna kumo ni naritai Kitto doko ni itemo tsunagatteru ndayo Egaku sekai de Ureshisō ni hashagu kimi wo mitakute Sabishisō ni yuragu kimi to itakute Boku wa sagashimono wo mitsukete ita ndayo Kimi no sekai de Sakurairo ni warau kimi no tonari de Onaji michi wo aruki tsudzuketai dake Boku wa tada hitotsu wo kokoro de yonderu Kimi ni aitai dake sa Kimi ni aitai dake sa Kimi ni aitai dake sa |-|Kanji= 僕の大切な夢を二人で歩き続けた 散歩道つまずく君 無邪気な声が今も響いてるよ 素直になりたい　素直になれなかった 話したいことがもっとあったよ 肩を震わせて泣きそうな君がまだ 僕の中で僕を呼び止めるんだ 風にのせて歌う鳥になりたい 空に浮かぶ自由な雲になりたい 君は探しものを見つけに行くんだね 違う世界へ 「綺麗だ」って笑う君を見たくて 僕の色で強く守りたいだけ もしも傷ついても迷わず愛せる 君に逢いたいだけさ 二人ゆびきりした日を あの日見上げた景色を 一片（ひとひら）も　こぼさないで 君を真似して笑いかけてみたよ 同（おんな）じ世界を君と見ていたかった 涙の雫も　花の匂いも 君だけが僕を受け止めてくれたよね 瞳の奥咲いたこの彩りを 君のもとへ．．． 何度でも約束の場所で 君のその手を待ってるからね 風にのせて歌う鳥になりたい 空に浮かぶ自由な雲になりたい きっとどこにいても繋がってるんだよ 描（えが）く世界で 嬉しそうにはしゃぐ君を見たくて 寂しそうに揺らぐ君といたくて 僕は探しものを見つけていたんだよ 君の世界で 桜色に笑う君のとなりで 同じ道を歩き続けたいだけ 僕はただひとつを心で呼んでる 君に逢いたいだけさ 君に逢いたいだけさ 君に逢いたいだけさ |-| English= This important dream of mine is to someday continue walking together like before When we strolled down this path I bumped into you Even now I can hear an innocent voice still calling me I want to be more honest but, I just cannot seem to do so at all There just has to be more that I want to talk about with you Your shoulders still seem to tremble as blue tears keep sliding down your face I need to try and stop myself from screaming at myself now I want to be like a bird so I can sing out loud in the wind I want to be free like a cloud floating high up in the big blue sky You are going to go to that different world to find that missing thing That you desperately want "It's so pretty" you say with a smile as you look around These bright colors make me stronger because I want to protect them Even if yours feelings are hurt you will love without hesitation I really want to see you again soon I remember the good old days where we used To look up at the sceneries before us We would try not to ruin the funny mood Where I used to laugh at how you imitated me in the past I really wanted to see the same world that you wanted to see with you I wanted to see the tear drops and flower scents with you Only you accepted me for who I truly was, which makes me thankful That these young flowers blossom beautifully before our own eyes To me you are special... Over and over again, I promise at that place That I am waiting to someday grab hold of your hand I want to be like a bird so I can sing out loud in the wind I want to be free like a cloud floating high up in the big blue sky I am sure that we are connected, no matter where we may be In a world of pictures I want to see you in full spirits with a large smile on your face Even if you are shaken and alone and full of so much pain I will find that missing treasure that I have been searching for so long In your very own world I laugh underneath the pink blooming cherry blossoms by your side As I wish to continue walking down that path with only you I am once again calling out to you from the bottom of my heart I really want to see you again soon I really want to see you again soon I really want to see you again soon Audio Video Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure Dream Stars